mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
MOS-querade
| image = File:Mosquerade.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = CherryLane | link = | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = August 01, 2009 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Einkil #IDoNoExist #SparrowHawk #seahorse #Lost in space #Frost #Grimtooth #JarZe #Fox #Phaze #Cute Psycho Bunny (Merkal, Surge) #Social Darwin #Dawg #Surge | first = Surge | last = Grimtooth | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by CherryLane based on host's idea to have mafia where even which player was which was secret. It began on August 01, 2009 and ended in a Baddies win in D5 (August 11th). Game Mechanics Rules Each player will be assigned a new identity (account, username, password, …). You may only post in the game thread from this account. PLEASE be cognizant of what account you are signed in with when making posts. (The game thread can’t be set up to restrict who can post in it, so please be careful!) You may not post anywhere else in mOs from your Anonymafia player account (I think Sinistral has the new accounts set up to prevent this). Please don’t reveal your player identity while playing the game (not even to claim a false player identity). Some players may be easily recognized if they do not modify their writing style, some players may choose to imitate other players’ writing styles, but do not claim to be a specific person. The goal of this game is not to figure out what player is using what Anonymafia name, but to be able to play a “blind” mafia game. So while you will probably be able to figure out who some people are, you shouldn’t be actively trying to do so. These restrictions are separate from revealing your ROLE. While role-revealing is highly discouraged (there is a RID kill, remember), it is not expressly forbidden. Identity-revealing is forbidden. When you confirm your assigned role, you will also be confirming you agree to abide by this gaming philosophy. Other Standard Mafia Rules apply (such as no unauthorized BTSC, no PM repping, no revealing information after death, etc.) with clarifications noted below. (apologies to Bb for plagiarizing) General Rules: Guide to Mafia:(<-LINK) Please consult Unreality's guide for specifics about Mafia-type games. The Day/Night: each last about 24 hours. During the day, everyone votes for someone to be lynched. Ends will be AT the hour. Example: If the Day ends at 2:00, 1:59 would still be ok, but at the tick of 2:00 the day would have ended. The Night: It will be about 20 hours for receiving PMs, and we must have all PMs in by that time. The post will be written and go up w/ in the next 4hrs. Addressing the Host: For any questions or comments or anything else that is addressed towards the host, please color the text in red so that it will be easier for me to identify. Thank you smile.gif Tiebreaker: a new player randomly determined by me each day. If there is a lynching tie, and the Tiebreaker is on one of the tying sides, that side wins. Also, if there is a tie but the Tiebreaker is NOT on one of the tying sides, I will PM the Tiebreaker and he/she will choose the winning side. Use of the tiebreaker will be announced in the day post. The ghost may be a tiebreaker. Block: Affects player’s action(s) for that night and the following day (if player has a day action). Will be shown in night post regardless of whether the affected player had an action. Role Description Mafia – win if they are the last faction left alive. Know each other’s identities and can communicate secretly (BTSC forum). Can kill one player each night. Must designate a mafia member to conduct this kil, which counts as a visit to anyone watching. *Don – leader of the mafia. Has final say if a tie in choosing who to kill *Hitman – can beat someone up each night, rendering them senseless and nullifying that player’s actions for the night. *Snake – adept at poisoning, but his drugs take a while to work, and aren’t always effective. If Snake’s nightly poison is accompanied by a successful RID, the poison will have an effect 2 nights later (at the beginning of the night). Does not get feedback on effectiveness of poison unless player dies or is saved on the next night. *Godfather – aged mentor to the Don. Works to protect his protégé from the Anarchist. Any night, but not two in a row, can get faction of one player. ---- Anarchist – wins by outliving the leadership (Don, Mayor, Vice-Mayor) *The Anarchist’s goal is to eliminate order and cause confusion. Wants to see all the leaders killed, but has no killing ability on his own. At night, can cause chaos by redirecting the target of any player. During the day, can change the vote of any one player (must PM name of voting player and name of new vote target – does not need to be the same as the Anarchist’s own vote). May sacrifice night action for double ability the next day (change two player’s votes), but may not give up day action for a double night action. Invincible first night and day. ---- Townies – win by eliminating the Mafia and the Anarchist. *Mayor – can use his influence to stop one lynching. *Vice-Mayor – the second in command holds the real power in the government. Votes count double. *Vigilante – can kill a player at night, but cannot kill two nights in a row. *Detective – investigates faction of chosen player each night. *Vagabond – has no home of his own, so must find a new place to sleep each night (counts as a visit). This makes him difficult to find. Will only be found if sleeps in the house of the player looking for him. May chose to sleep in a random place, giving up information for total night invincibility. *Street Sweeper – follows one player at night to learn who that player visits. *Janitor – has acquired many skills over the years. Each night may submit an innocent RID (RIDed player may be alive or dead). If correct, janitor can use that ability for the night (does not affect RIDed player). *Doctor – saves a player from any kill but poison. Cannot save self. *Herbalist – can brew antidote to counteract poison, with varying effectiveness: ** If provides antidote on the night a player is poisoned, prevents the poison, regardless of whether the poison would have worked. Will show in night post. ** If provides antidote on the second night, save only shows if the player was actually poisoned. ** By the third night, the herbalist is too late and the antidote will have no effect. Will not show in night post. *(Doctor and Herbalist gain BTSC if save same target or one saves the other.) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Charlie - Snake - sparrowhawk *Echo – Godfather - LIS *Hotel - Don - Grimtooth *Lima – Hitman - Phaze Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Alfa – Janitor - Einkil – Poisoned N2 by Snake, Died D3 #Bravo – Vice Mayor - IDNE - – Poisoned N4 by Snake, Died D5 #Charlie - Snake - sparrowhawk – Lynched D5 #Delta - Mayor - seahorse – Killed by Vigilante N3 #Echo – Godfather - LIS – Lynched D4 #Golf – Vigilante - Frost – Killed by Mafia N3 #Hotel - Don - Grimtooth #Juliet - Vagabond - JarZe - Killed at end #Kilo – Doctor - Fox – Killed by Mafia N5 #Lima – Hitman - Phaze – Lynched D3 #Mike - Detective - CPB-Mekal-CPB-Surge (oops!)-CPB - Killed at end #November – Anarchist - Social Darwin – Lynched D2 #Oscar – Herbalist - Dawg – Killed by Mafia N4 #Papa – Street Sweeper - Surge – Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games